Who knows time and who knows death
by Touko Aseru
Summary: Madoka's wish to save the world was more than even all her power could finally achieve. Now Madoka and Homura are eternally trapped in a game of the Incubators.
1. Last entry into her diary

_It is the name of an ancient love,_

_Two maidens who govern _magical powers,

_The peace of this newly born hope their hands protect._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Last entry into her diary<strong>

Small near crystalline droplets were purchasing ground on her cheeks as she opened her battered diary. The last page of it. This far the two of them had never gotten before but still the looming doom above their heads was tearing her up and her tears flowed without hesitation. Homura watched her friend with a distant glimmer and mused what she would be writing if it was her diary.

_12.07.2014_

_It has been long since I have been able to write something in a calm hour lately. The Incubators are coming closer to find our hiding place once more. Madoka has been calm the last few hours, she probably thinks another end is near once again and preserves her magic energy supply as much as possible. With each cycle the Incubators were becoming aware of us more quickly and respond to us with ever more ferocity. I write this in hope that in this time I may be able to prevent someone else making the same mistake as me, Madoka and any other Magical Girl. The Incubators are evil and cruel to mankind playing some kind of important game on the shoulders of us Magical Girls. If you read this please hear my voice and never contract with an Incubator. Nothing good will come of it! Despair will consume you and everyone you love! The story of Madoka and me has become obscure irony after my mistake of letting her contract. My wish that made me a Magical Girl has gone so very wrong... Kyuube deceived me promising my wish could change Madoka's fate who I want to protect with everything I got, yet I was not powerful enough and though this wish changed two fates. Madoka's and mine, we are still trapped in a nightmare so ever lasting it even might see the end of all other existence. Suddenly exempt from the system with a different system in place for just the two of us Walpurgis Night was not defeated but we were, by Madoka's wish to protect the world! Our misery became certain and inescapable reality once the Incubators discovered the true nature of her wish. Magical Girls suddenly would not give emotional energy upon converting to witches anymore and would not serve any purpose to the ever plotting Incubator race anymore. Well it is not entirely true that Magical Girls do not give energy anymore. All but two are like that. Upon death Madoka and I have been the most delicious energy snack for Kyuube ever in existence and thus he pursues us never ceasing. If death would be the end however I could rest next to Madoka in peace content to have seen her blissful smile a last time... But life has been torturing us ever since it became impossible for Madoka to change the Magical Girl system through her wish. Every time we die, releasing more energy the more prolonged and painful our death is, we are reincarnated immediatly giving the Incubators another new target to chase, as Madoka's and my wish granted us near immortality. _

_The only that keeps me going is... Madok..._

The door burst open and a gust of wind startled the two inhabitants as they warily looked up to the open door. Three Magical Girls with mean looking weapons were just outside of their temporary sanctuary grinning and them with unhidden disgust and hate.

"Time to die evil witches!" One of the three shouted, yet in a second gust that blew through the door, both Homura and Madoka were gone, leaving just a small ticking package onto which a card leaned reading: "I am sorry."


	2. Creating truths

_Truth… it is the name of an ancient ideal,_

_Two sides who govern reality,_

_The spin of the new world their drama enacts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Creation of truth<strong>

The clouds, slowly filling the horizon, could not yet banish the sunlight from its way. The rays warmly illuminated the scenery around her, moreover the wind was gently complimenting her features as she calmly regarded the flowing river. Birds sang in the trees and the bees were humming over a yellow painted flower garden. Mireille had taken a seat in a place which time seemed to pass by, a place of shining beauty and peace. Sitting on a bench near to where the waters of the river Seine passed by, the vivid birds chirping their intimate love songs and the bees still humming peacefully. A mind-numbing beauty she had found, totally blending reality from the world. Mireille stood up, her graceful steps leading her through the high grass affectionately tickling her thighs. Her journey through paradise stopped in front of an old oak, in it's branches the fresh breeze quietly whispered as her delicate hand felt the rough shape formed by the unforgiving time. The tips of her palm gently stroking the wooden pillar as she kneed down. Opening her handbag she took out two cherished items of rememberance, a Beretta M1943 and her Walther P-99.

A few minutes later she washed away the last bit of the soil on her hands. Shaking her hands harshly in the air, sparkling drops of clear crystalline water dotted the ground. The sun still warming the scenery peacefully but Mireilles' eyes had focused on the approaching darkness. A strong legion of heavy clouds, soon washing away the beauty in this place. The pouring rain would eradicate all the evidence of her being here, all traces but one.

Two former parts of her life she had buried in the soil before the mighty oak. Soon they would be covered by the autumn leafs and slowly drift into oblivion. Mireille hoped that with time those two tools of death could be purified by the peace in the Victorian garden she was leaving. After all the death was not the only memory within the pistols, there was something else and that was what she wanted to separate from the purpose the weapons had served. She wanted a pure memory, so deciding to forget them in peace seemed so very right for her.

She had to go back to Paris just once more before she could leave the land of fated memory for once and all. One last business to take care of before sinking into oblivion in this gloomily buzzing city. It was quite a long way to back to Paris, about two hours, if the traffic would not get bad, but at this time there should not be any like such problems and even if it was not if she came earlier or later. She was the only one attending, no one else would be there but her.

Soundly closing the door of her rented yellow car she made herself comfortable in the driver's seat, then with a swift turn of her wrist Mireille ignited life in the car. Pushing down the pedal the car howled and slowly started to move. Mireille left the small parking lot, loudly hearing the snaring and cracking sounds of the pebbles right beneath her. Taking the highway would let everything become a blur of hurry, not letting the glimpses of natural beauty reach the driver's eyes. She preferred the slower but more view-worthy routes in France. It sometimes was a such adorable country. Places with much beauty and peace could be found if the wanderer wanted to find them. To the closed eye those places would remain hidden and they would never know what they had missed in the first place.

Instead of only seeing a blur while she drove the the long lanes, she every now and then got a few glimpses of the setting sun painting the trees with magnificent colours. A changing play between light and shadow played on the car with Mireille sitting in midst of the show.

A flash of light suddenly was reflected in the mirror and with a roaring sound a motorbike overtook and quikly got some space between him and Mireille's rather old yellow car. Obviously a sport version of the ever popular Japanese bikes. At Japanese her heart made a sad jump and the mood again dropped quite a bit. How foolish she was to think over such a thing, it would turn up those memories again. Those foolish memories in this foolish life. She should not think at all, not even about the banalest things. The withering flower she was, she should become! Enduring the pouring rain until her time would come, until she would be the dust.

Was she really like this, withering away without mourning about it? Had the past dried out all her emotions? Were was the fear? The rage? All had dried down to the tiniest bit. Was that how Satsuki had felt when they first met, those deep brown eyes of hers. What unfathomable secrets had they held captive. Why only now she began to understand what was behind this taciturn façade of hers. They had been staring down onto the streets of Paris watching the vivid life going on with her only as bystander, not able to live a life on her own. Not knowing what life was. The only thing connecting her to life was the watch lying hidden behind the plant they both tended so eagerly. The clock so fatefully ticking, so fatefully connecting their lifes.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she had to stop at an intersection. A few cars passed the street before she could continue her way to Paris. Once she would go back to the apartment to get a few things and then the last but hardest part would come, she would have to say good-bye to everything. Mireille never would have thought that this day actually would come. Everything seemed so perfect, so sincere and at peace yet it crumbled down and she had to take her leave at last.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later she arrived in her apartment, silently opening the door she stepped in.<p>

Memories flooded back to her, days of hope, days of relief and even the days of despair. After some strange incidents Satsuki and her had rebuild the apartment. Replacing all the wooden panels that were shot, purchasing a new pool table and they had decorated the room with new accessories like a picture of the duo that now hung on the right wall right behind where her notebook usually was. It showed a small beach, with Satsuki and Mireille wearing bikinis. Mireille smiling broadly with sunglasses on the tip of her delicate nose, her longe blonde hair worn openly. Through the drak glasses she watched Satsuki in her rather timid expression of joy. Satsuki was wearing a big hat and a cone with ice cream was glittering in her left hand, even so the most important thing was not shown, something they would never dare to expose so easily. Satsuki's right hand gently held her hand well hidden under the table they were sitting at. The gentle squeeze still made her heart pound faster and even more the shy kiss they had shared after the picture was taken. Mireille's hand slowly had gone up to brush a few streaks of hair. Satsuki's hair was short but so silky that she found her hands always in her companions hair when no one was around to see. Slowly they had moved closer, she could feel Satsuki's breath on her skin and feel her eyes lingering on the blonde's lips. The short haired girlss lips parted only ever so slightly, showing an incredible faint glimmer in the setting sun. Mireille's body followed the subtle invitation thus softly placing her lips on Satsuki's. For a moment she had lost her mind, everything fading but the erupting feeling in her chest. It had come so fast as it had gone away, just a few seconds later their lips parted with a longing twitch to it, yet both had not dared to yet connect again. They had spent the rest of the evening watching the waves gently touch the white sand, never letting go the others hand.

However that was the past now she told herself strictly. She retrieved the photo and a few other belongings of her from a hidden place below one of the wooden panels that they had prepared for emergencies. Swiftly she moved to the window tightly grabbing the last part of their shared life and then finally wanted to storm out of the room, to slam the door as hard as she could.

A feline-like strange creature sat on the pool table. "May I come in?" It intoned without moving it's lips: "I know what you have been through. Don't you want to know more about Satsuki's sudden change and death?"

"Who in the world are you?" Mireille asked loudly.

* * *

><p>Later. With a cracking sound it fell into the lock and the blond disappeared from the apartment. Robbed from any life the rooms seemed to lose their colour and their so ever subtle sparkle they once had possessed. Greying out it only became a distant memory of Mireille's down in the depths of her unconsciousness.<p>

"Welcome!" she was greeted cheerfully upon entering the usually well hidden store, but the clerk just earned a piercing glare of her clear blue eyes. Without losing her tempo she moved through the hallways searching for the thing she searched as a last gift for her beloved one. A little later she emerged from the sliding doors with a small bag in her hands. Brushing her hair back she gazed at the darkening sky. Clouds assembled themselves for a musical of rain, wind and thunder, already they hollering the soaking melody the would play in the evening and through the night.

"So Kyuube. Tell me more about those two witches that killed Satsuki and what kind of experiment you have in mind." Mireille asked the Incubator that had patiently waited on the passenger seat of Mireille's car.


End file.
